


Shut Up and Drive.

by R4IN_clouds



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Based on a song, Choking, Illumi is top, M/M, Smut, it's a two man smut, you know what it will have included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4IN_clouds/pseuds/R4IN_clouds
Summary: Illumi is top. He will always be top >:((sorry my girlfriend believes Hisoka is top .. so I had to write where Illumi was top :)
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 40





	Shut Up and Drive.

The room was already steaming with sexual tension. 

Moments before, the assassin had been reading a novel on their bed. Now, Illumi straddled Hisoka's waist, messily making out with his lover. The clown below him was heavily breathing and running his fingers through the assassins long ink-colored hair. The only sound that filled the room were their groans and their lips crashing together. Illumi forced his tongue to explore his boyfriend's mouth as Hisoka moaned. Hisoka was more than surprised at Illumi's sudden dominance. 

Illumi slid his hands slowly up Hisoka's tank-top, making the clown have goosebumps. They parted for a second to catch their breath. Illumi started attacking Hisoka's neck with bruises and bites, loving the noises his boyfriend produced into his ear. As he was kissing and licking down his hot throat, his hands roamed around Hisoka's pants. His hands started toying with the elastic part of the clothing his boyfriend wore. He could already feel that the man below him was hard, precum leaking through his boxers. 

"I-Illumi dear, please.." he heard Hisoka groan. Illumi cracked a sly smile. "Why should I, hm? Do you deserve it, babyboy?" the ink-haired man pulled away, lazily running his finger over his boyfriend's boxers. 

"Yes, y-yes, I do deserve it" Hisoka whined. The smile on Illumi's face never disappeared.

The younger man pulled Hisoka's pants down and let his cock spring free. A purr came from the mans throat once his hard-on reached the cold air. Clear liquid leaked from the tip of it already, the veins visible with how long he had been hard. Illumi ran his nail gently down and up the sides of his boyfriend's cock, just wanting to be a tease. 

"Please Illumi, _please"_ Hisoka begged and bucked his hips into Illumi's palm, moaning at the friction it created. Illumi leaned down close to his cock and gave kitten licks to the tip. Hisoka had an urge to just force Illumi's mouth down on his dick but if he did, he would have a hard night in front of him so he just whined. The younger one finally closed his mouth over Hisoka's cock, taking it down his throat and stroking the bottom of it with his tongue. Hisoka couldn't take all the sudden pleasure and whined loudly, gripping at Illumi's scalp and bucking his hips. 

Illumi was amused. He loved giving tons of sudden pleasure to Hisoka to push him closer to the edge by a lot. It was so hot how Hisoka's hair clinged to his forehead with sweat. The younger man bobbed his head at a constant pace, letting Hisoka push his head to the base of his dick. The moans and whines that came out of Hisoka's mouth was music to Illumi's ears. Suddenly, Illumi slid off of Hisoka's cock and sat up, wiping his drool. 

"Ill-" Hisoka was cut off by Illumi massaging his dick, gently running his hand up and down on it. "Don't you dare cum without my permission" Illumi growled, but apparently it didn't reach Hisoka's ears because at that moment, he broke. Cum burst out of his cock and landed on his stomach, thighs, and his boyfriend's hand. 

"Oh? Did you just cum without my permission?" Illumi spoke quietly. Hisoka shivered in fear and excitement. Illumi suddenly put his hand around Hisoka's throat, squeezing until his boyfriend couldn't talk. "While I fuck you roughly, you better not let out a single noise." Illumi pulled off Hisoka's pants and spread his legs. "You're going to take me all in with no complaint, okay?" Illumi smiled devilishly, bringing butterflies to Hisoka's stomach. They felt more like wasps, though. 

Illumi pulled down his own pants and let his hard cock spring out. He had a dick that was a bit longer than Hisoka's but they still had very big cocks. Because Hisoka came without permission, he didn't deserve to be prepped before he slammed into him. 

Illumi, once he teased Hisoka enough by rubbing his tip over his hole, snapped his hips forward and sunk deep into Hisoka's heat. Hisoka's breathing hitched and Illumi let out a low groan, feeling Hisoka tighten on his cock. "Oh fuck, you feel so good" Illumi hung his head low, panting a bit. When he felt as though they were both ready for him to move, he started thrusting hard and fast into his boyfriend. He released his hand on Hisoka's throat to hear his moans, how could he not want to hear them? As Hisoka's throat was released, moans of pleasure flowed into Illumi's ears. 

So beautiful, he thought. 

Hisoka scratched at Illumi's back, drawing blood. They were both moaning and panting, Illumi barely containing himself. The younger man gripped Hisoka's hips and dug his nails into his skin, also drawing blood. A string of curses, moans, and whines came from Hisoka's beautiful lips. Illumi leaned down and caught his lovers lips, pulling him into a rough kiss. They nipped and licked at each others lips until Illumi had bitten into Hisoka's soft lips. Hisoka came undone, his cum stringing onto his and Illumi's chests. 

Illumi, just from Hisoka coming, came as well. He came deep into Hisoka and stopped thrusting, letting his juices flow through him. Illumi collapsed onto his boyfriend, leaving soft kisses on his neck. He didn't feel like pulling out of Hisoka just yet, he wanted to feel as close as possible to his older boyfriend. "I love you so much" Hisoka whispered, his voice strained from the noises he made just a few minutes ago. "I love you too" Illumi sat up, leaning his face on his palms. 

Hisoka looked like he had seen jesus. His hair was wet and messy, sticking out in every direction. His lips were bruised and bloody from the makeout session. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was hung open, still catching his breath. "You're so beautiful" Illumi whispered, his eyes drooping. He finally drifted off, leaning his head back onto his boyfriend's chest. Hisoka's heartbeat and exhaustion lulled Illumi to sleep. 

\--

Illumi woke up, the bedroom was still dark meaning it was a few hours after him and Hisoka had sex. Below him was bedsheets, so he lifted his head and cracked open his eyes. Hisoka laid beside him, an arm wrapped around his waist. He felt clean, meaning Hisoka had cleaned him up. Illumi suddenly felt bad. Hisoka had cleaned them up while probably barely walking because of how much he ravished his insides. Hisoka had looked peaceful in his sleep, though, so Illumi calmed his guilt. He loved watching his boyfriend sleep, it was so precious.

Hisoka cracked an eye open, apparently being awake. "Illu? Are you watching me sleep again~?" his usual purr was back, totally different from a few hours before. Illumi patted his cheek instead of slap. Hisoka poked his tongue out playfully and giggled. Illumi thought it was adorable, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. 

"By the way, I cleaned you up because I know how gross you feel if you wake up with cum everywhere" Hisoka kissed Illumi's forehead. "You didn't have to, I should've but I was passed out" the younger admitted a bit shamefully. "Shhhh, I didn't mind it at all, it allowed me to hold you while you slept~" Hisoka teased, running his fingers through Illumi's hair. 

Illumi flipped over in embarrassment. "Aww Illu~" Hisoka cooed and held him from behind, resting his head on the youngers shoulder. 

"Sweet dreams, my darling~" Hisoka kissed on his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too" Illumi yawned and backed himself up against the heat of his boyfriend, finally his mind put to ease. He fell asleep very easily.


End file.
